


Harry Potter and The Shard of Light

by Known_Unkown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Good Dumbledore, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Known_Unkown/pseuds/Known_Unkown
Summary: Harriet's 5th year in Hogwarts kicks off with couple of surprises like her potion master being a vampire as well as Lockhart's return. As she deals with a school year full of challenges and odd encounter. She is having strange dreams most nights. Will she be able to figure out what they are all about?A/N: Any Feedback will be appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

That morning Harriet woke up with an unusual heavy head and a headache. She could have sworn she had an intense dream, which left her feeling a bit hazy when she woke up. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t recall it. But she couldn’t bring herself to mind it and even the Head ace has been a welcomed aspect in the light of the dreams she ordinarily had. Even now Cedric Diggory’s dead eyes haunted her. If only she had been stronger or just tried harder he wouldn’t have died. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his pale lifeless body so clearly, the cry of his father still rang in her ears. She didn’t want to remember it but she couldn’t forget it either. And in truth she couldn’t forgive herself for his death. 

A soft rattling sound brought her attention back to the dark room. Hedwig was trying to get out of her cage yet again. The snow white owl was scratching the bar of the cage with its beak. Harriet looked at her poor feathery friend locked inside the small cage just like her. She could understand how it felt after all they were in the same boat. She got up from her bed and walked to the cage "Sorry Hedwig I can’t let you out. If uncle Vernon finds out he will….” Harriet couldn’t finish. She didn’t even want to think about the threat she got when her uncle saw the white owl out of its cage. He was ready to skin the bird right there and then. She shook her head to get rid of the horrible memory and sighed “Just few more days then we can go back to Hogwarts. We have to be patient a bit longer” Harriet whispered to her little friend in the darkness of the room. Then she opened the door of the cage and lightly patted the owl that seemed to calm the bird somewhat. She looked outside from the barred windows of the room “Just a bit longer" this time she whispered it to herself. 

When Harriet was sure the owl was clam she walked back to the bed and sat on it. Unconsciously she touched her left arm instantly she flinched. She drew back her hand it was too painful even to a gentle caress. Aunt Petunia was not happy with her when she accidentally burnt a toast that morning. Even though it hurt she could ignore the pain. She was used to it, her aunt losing tamper and leaving bruises on her was a common occurrence. She was just thankful that her uncle wasn't home at that time or that might have turned really ugly. He had even worst tamper then her aunt.

With a bang suddenly the door flew open. Harriet jumped to her feet, wand in hand pointing straight at the now open entrance. Hundreds of question went throw her head. She held her breath waiting for the hexes to start flying. But never did! Instead she heard footsteps coming toward her. She swallowed dryly and tried to focus her eyes to see in the dark but she only saw a Heavy form of a man. She tightened the grip around her wand.

"Miss Potter there is no need for that" A familiar voice came floating toward her. 

It took Harriet bit of time but her eyes widen when she finally realized who it was "Professor Moody! What are you doing here?"

“Of course, bringing you to safety"

"Safety?" Harriet echoed the word.

“What he meant to say is we are her to collect you” Another voice came from behind Moody and this time it didn’t take Harriet even a second to recognize it.

“Remus!” Harriet face lit up at the sight of the ginger haired man standing in the doorway. 

“Harriet, hope you are well” Remus said with a gentle smile as he caste ‘Lumos’ and the room became a little brighter with the dim light. 

"Enough with the pleasantries” Made eye barked. “We don’t have time for ideal chatters. Pack your trunks Potter" his tone was urgent.

“But where are we going” Harriet couldn’t help but ask. 

“You will know when we get there. Besides I think it could be a pleasant surprise. Now pack your things we really don’t have much time. Don’t want them to wake up” Remus grinned at Harriet. 

Harriet suddenly realized that her aunt and uncle waking up and stopping her from leaving was a possibility. They didn’t want her there but for some reason they also made a big fuss every time she had gone to Hogwarts. So not wanting to risk her chances she quickly pulled out her trunks from underneath the bed and started stuffing all of her belongings in it. Remus went to the desk and sent her books flying to the trunks to help her pack them faster. When she was done packing her things she went to her owl’s cage and let her out with a smile. Hedwig seemed as happy as she was and flew out of the cage with a cheerful chirper. The bird flew around the room few times and then landed on her master’s shoulder. Harriet genteelly scratched the bird underneath its beak. Then let her fly away knowing no matter what happened Hedwig would follow her anywhere.

"Are you done yet Potter" mad eye growled irritable. 

"Come on give the girl a break you barely gave her 5 minutes" a pink haired lady spoke from the shadow making Harriet aware that Moody and Remus weren’t the only one who was there.

"Every single minute we west here we run more chance of getting all of us killed Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora" her hair turned to bright red almost as if her hair was screaming out how angry she was by that name. 

"I am ready" Harriet said dragging her trunk behind her. She wanted to put at least a levitating charm on it but as she was still 1 year short and still considered as underage she refrained from it. Remus quickly took the trunk from her shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

"Good. It’s about time we left this god damn muggle house" made eye said as he almost stomped out of the room and started to make his way to down stairs. When Harriet followed the grumpy man to the living room she saw there was 3 more man standing there she didn’t know at all. She almost unconsciously thought to herself if Remus wasn’t there would she be willing to go anywhere with all this strangers. But Remus was there and she considered the man his family and trusted him so wasn’t all that worried.

They came out of the house Harriet swiftly following them. When they reached the drive way Harriet curiously thinking how will they make their journey. She couldn’t imagine them driving out of there. Okay, maybe on a flying cars but they weren’t that common to the wizarding world and she was pretty sure that the one that she and Ron destroyed was the only one of its kind. She still felt guilty over the whole Arthur Weasley facing an inquiry because of their childish misguided adventure. 

Harriet stood in almost middle of the line formed by the unusual company of wizards. When they reached out their hand in front of them curious she copied and reached out her hand just like others. To her surprise her Firebolt came flying toward her out of thin air and so did the other witch and wizard’s brooms. Having her broom in her hand sent a jolt of excitement throw her. She wanted to jump up down and quickly mounted her broom ready to take off. She looked at Remus with her uncontrolled grin and got a broad smile in return.

“Don’t break formation” mad eye barked out “I don’t want to clean up any one’s corpse tonight” saying that he took off, every one following his lead.

Harriet couldn’t care too much at what the grumpy man said. And how could she make herself mind that when she was finally flying after what seemed to as an eternity. She bloody loved the feeling of her long hair flow in the wind. As much as she was enjoying the flight she couldn’t get mad eye’s use of the word “safety” out of her mind. It daunted on her. After the return of the dark lord she was anxious about the state of the wizarding world. And she wasn’t sure of what was the current state of the wizarding world. Hedwig was looked up in that cage just like her and she had received next to no owls from either Ron or Hermione. She hoped and prayed that every one she cared about were well or at the least unhurt. She didn’t know how would she live with herself if anything happened to any of them. She had felt a wave of relief when she saw Remus but she couldn’t shake of the uneasiness.

She was still lost in all of her worry when she noticed they reached in front of old apartment buildings. And the neighborhood looked like strictly occupied by muggles. But then again wizards are very good at hiding in plain sight. She was about to ask what were they doing there but before she could, mad eye used his staff to knock on the earth three time. And the ground start shaking while the buildings started to part in the middle and a rustic looking building appear. 

“After you Miss. Potter” mad eye said waving at the door.

Harriet obliged and entered the throw a rustic heavy framed door which lead to a narrow hall way. She felt a tingle wash over her like the one she felt in Burrow but this one felt much stronger. 

Harriet stood at hallway taking in the feel of ward which seemed to welcome her but still there was something to it that didn’t felt quite right. It took her completely off guard when a certain curly haired witch came running toward her and toppled them into the ground while giving her a very tight hug.

“Harriet it’s so nice to see you” Hermione said while squashing her in the floor.

“Yah, it is Hermione” Harriet giggled at the excited witch.

“Hai Hermione, are you planning to make a pancake out of her or something?” Ron said while walking up to them grinning. He helped the witches get up from the floor. 

All three of them smiled holding hands like children, as the trio was complete once again.

## A/N: This is my first work so i would really appreciate if you leave me comments because i could really use some feedback but avoid leaving hate notes. If you like it leave kudos##


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s go Harriet. Everyone is in the Kitchen mom would be so happy to see you” Ron said as made eye and everyone else passed them in the narrow hallway. Harriet got a wink from the pink haired lady and another warm smile from Remus which she instantly returned.

Harriet could have sworn she heard made eye muttering under his breath while he passed them. But she decided not to ask the grumpy man. Instead she followed Ron and Hermione to a room with a very long dining table and shelves decorated with glass plates however like everything else there it had aged and rustic look to it. At the end of the table she spotted a very familiar and dear face. Her smile broadened almost ear to ear. 

“Harriet James Potter” the man said with a crooked smile.

“Sirius Black” she couldn’t stop smiling. She ran to her god father and jumped into his arms “I missed you Sirius” She hugged her god father as firmly as she could. 

“Not more than me kiddo” Sirius hugged her back tightly for a moment more then put her back down and looked at those green eyes “So how was your summer? Can’t imagine it being any good”

“It was okay” Harriet replied without letting her smile fade “spent a lot of time studying. The books Remus sent me for my birthday was quite interesting” she looked at Remus who now stood beside Sirius “I can’t believe they aren’t part of our school curriculum”

“Well they once were when we were in school” Remus looked pleased at her enthusiasm.

“Great! You turned my little girl into a nerd” Sirius said jokingly and all three of them couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Once they control their chuckling and giggling Harriet asked “So what’s going on?” 

“What do you mean?” Sirius gave her an innocent smile.

“You know what I am asking”

“I can’t say I do”

“Professor Moody told me they were bringing me to safety and what is this place?”Harriet asked Sirius. He instantly looked at mad eye and he was clearly not pleased with him.

“Well Harriet this is my parent’s house, I grew up here. But now though it’s known as something else” Sirius answered while bypassing Harriet’s first question. “But before we discus all that should we all have dinner. I am simply famished”

“As you should be” Harriet turned around as she heard the voice “Mrs. Weasley!” she smiled as the older women came and gave her a hug. “Oh my! You are thin as twig” molly exclaimed as she petted on both of her arms. Harriet yelped as molly’s hand pressed on her bruise. She jerked back, as pain clear on her face.

“What happened Harriet?” Sirius asked, his voice tainted with concern.

“It’s nothing” Harriet quickly replied. 

“Let me see Harriet” Sirius took a step toward her.

“I told you it’s nothing” Harriet took a step back. She was about to put her feet down to dismiss it but then she saw the panic in Mrs. Weasley’s eyes. “I just fell down yesterday. It really is nothing.” Harriet tried her best to let it from becoming an issue. 

Sirius and Molly both looked at verge of a panic attack despite her effort.

“Then let us see. You are really making us worried Harriet” Remus said keeping his voice calm and soothing. 

Harriet gave up and pulled up her lose sleeve to her upper arm. Molly gasped when she saw the dark bruise on her arm. It was almost purple and looked very painful.

“Oh Harriet” molly sounded really sad while Sirius’s face darkened in anger.

“We need to take care of it before it worsen” Sirius said in a low voice. He pulled out a chair and sat her on it while Molly brought a damp cloth and gently put it on her bruise.

“Dear how did you fall?” Molly asked.

“Umm… I wasn’t paying much attention and just tripped on something”

“Good Merlin! You should pay more attention dear”

“Yah…” that’s all Harriet could respond with. She looked at Sirius and got the impression that he didn’t believe her about falling down. 

“We need to put some medicine on this” Molly said in a motherly way “Ron go call Severus”

Harriet froze when she heard Snape’s name. Her eyes widen, she looked at Sirius and then at Remus. Her eyes were flashing big question mark in them. She couldn’t figure out what was her scary potion’s professor doing there. And didn’t he almost killed Sirius once. She was really confused with everything. Suddenly she caught glance of a black robe in the corner of her eyes. She was contemplating to just getting up and making a run for it. She had a good reason to be scared of the dungeon bet too. As she really pissed him off last year and Snape was one of those people who could really hold a grudge and not to mention his very face scared her.

“Did you need something Molly” Snape asked ignoring both Marauders.

“Could you take a look at her arm” she took the wet cloth off her arm reviling the dark purple patch then she stood up and moved aside to give Snape some space. 

He took a good look at the bruise “Can’t you ever stay out of trouble Miss. Potter”

Harriet didn’t have any word to answer Snape with instead she shifted a bit trying to keep her face from giving away her panicked state. All she wanted to do was get up and run away.

“Mr. Weasley would you mind bringing me my bag” Snape spoke in a clear voice. Even though there were many Weasleys in the room Ron assumed Snape was talking to him. He left the room as Snape pulled out a chair and sat right in front of Harriet. She became even more panicked by the closeness. By every second the urge to run away was becoming even more tempting to her but she sat there as still as she could refusing to let herself do something so UnGryffindor. Thankfully before too long Ron came back with a black bag and handed it to Snape. Without a word the raven haired man took the bag from Ron and sat it down. Then rummaged throw it for a moment and brought out 2 vials of potions from it. 

“Drink this” he handed one of the vials to her as he opened the other one and pored some of the liquid on a cotton ball. Then looked at Harriet again she was still holding the vial in her hand. “That is not meant to be stared at Potter. It’s a pain relief potion you need to drink that to let it work”

She took a good look at the potion then at Snape before she swallowed it in one go “Gross!!” she said nearly choking on it. She had pain relief potion before too but it never tested this bad. That made her worry about what she really took. Was that really pain relief potion or something else? There was no telling when it came to Snape, she might just turn into a frog or an insect. Snape took the now empty vial from her hand while she coughed. 

“Are you okay Harriet” Sirius asked, concerned about his god daughter.

“She will be alright” Snape said still expressionless. By then Snape’s lack of expression was really getting on Sirius’s nerves. 

“If anything happens to my god daughter you will find yourself at the end of my wand” anger dripping from Sirius’s every word.

“As will you Sirius Black” Snape threw the threat right back at him.

“I am fine” Harriet said quite loudly making sure both wizards heard it clearly. 

“See Padfoot she is fine” Remus quickly intervened before it could turn into a duel.

When both man calmed down a bit Snape sifted his attention back to Harriet. The potion’s master took her arm in his hand and applied the medicine on the purple patch of skin. Harriet was expecting a sting of pain when she felt a slight presser on her bruise but it never came. Then she was handed rest of the potion still in the vial. 

“Apply it on the affected area once at night, until it’s fully healed” Snape said with professional demeanor.

“Thank you professor” she gave a small smile trying to clear up the tensed atmosphere she only got a slight nod in reply.

“Now who is hungry?” Molly said with a bright smile. Harriet giggled, as Mrs. Weasley was also trying to do the same thing as her. 

Soon the dinner was served, as always Mrs. Weasley’s cooking was mouth watering. Harriet was sited beside the twins. They told her about all the new pranks they came up with. Harriet laughed herself sick when she heard how Ron was walking around with a tail most of the summer. She wished she could have seen that and by the way Ron reacted on the very mention of it, promised it was one of the epic jokes of the Weasley twins. Everyone enjoyed the food as they talked and laughed all in all it was pleasant. Harriet spoke a little with others too.

By the end of the dinner Ron was complaining about the whiskers he was caring now thanks to the twins and Harriet. Oddly Sirius looked somewhat proud at that, than again not so odd.

After dinner they all retired for the night. Harriet was sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny. They giggled and chatted well beyond midnight. Hermione told her all about the ‘The Order Of The Phoenix’. When she heard that Snape was also a part of it, she nearly fell from the bed. She could not believe that Snape was also on the same side as her. It was hard for her to think of Severus Snape as one of the ‘good guys’. “The world is truly an odd place” she thought to herself before sleep finally claimed her.

A/N: This is my first work so i would really appreciate if you leave me comments because i could really use some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet woke up early that morning and for the first time in a while she wasn’t in a hurry to get out of bed. She slowly gathered herself and sat up on the bed, still wrapped in blanket. 

Out of nowhere Hedwig came flying and landed on her shoulder. “Hey snow ball did you sleep okay?” Harriet asked her trusted sidekick. She got happy chirper as her answer and she felt like chirping herself. She was so relieved to see everyone she cared about safe and sound. She let out a breath which seemed she was holding for months without even realizing. But she couldn’t help but wonder how long it might last now that Voldemort was back. Before her train of thought could take her down to more gloomy stations Hedwig brought her back with a nibble to her ear.

Harriet jerked her head in surprise and the owl landed on her lap. Sitting there the bundle of feathers looked up and if birds could look smug, it was looking extremely smug. “HEDWIG!!!” Harriet gave it a narrow eyed look while rubbing her ear. When she got no responds she tried to lie back down ignoring the bird but she was assaulted by a pair of sharp beak yet again. 

“Alright alright I am getting up” Harriet nearly jumped out of her bed “Happy?” she asked her alarm clock and it indeed looked pleased. She shook her head at the owl then walked to her trunks. Remus had brought it up for her before they all retired for the night. She took out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, when she was done dress herself for the day. She stepped out of the room and went down stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was humming to herself while preparing breakfast with a grumpy house elf. Hermione and Ginny was there too helping the elder Weasley with the task. The kitchen smelled like freshly baked bread. Mr. Weasley sat at the table with an issue of the Daily Prophet and a hot cup of tea. On the other end of the table the twins were busy teasing Ron. And the younger red head looked ready to boil over. She noticed Remus and Sirius were there too as well as Moody. And by the looks of it they were having a heated discussion but the moment they saw her except for the former auror the other two instantly stopped talking.

“Good morning” Harriet greeted brightly. 

“Good morning dear” Mrs. Weasley said in her usual cheerful tone “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yes mam” Harriet said politely.

“Dear How is your arm now?” Mrs. Weasley inquired. Harriet wondered was this how it felt to have a mother. In her entire life there weren’t many who actually showed concern for her health or wellbeing. The few time she fell sick as a child her aunt had simply locked her into the cupboard under the stairs and peeked every once in a while. Every time she recovered her aunt looked more annoyed than anything else.

“Better, it’s not hurting as much and the swollen has gone down too” 

“Good. But don’t forget to apply the potion later” Harriet gave a node at that. “Sit down dear, breakfast will be ready in a bit” saying that Molly went back to what she was doing. Harriet pulled out a chair and sat across Mr. Weasley. Sirius and the others still standing but none of them were talking anymore.

“You are up early” Sirius asked with his usual grin.

“Yah couldn’t wait to start the day” Harriet smiled back at him “So what’s going on?”

“Oh nothing interesting, Remus was just complaining that Montrose Magpies the Scottish seeker threw the last match away between Scotland and Japan because he has a crush on Toyohashi Tengu the current seeker of the Japan team.” Sirius still grinning  
Remus looked as though his jaw was about to fall on the ground but he kept his composer and reluctantly nodded. Harriet got the impression that Sirius will be in serious trouble in the near future. She almost burst out laughing but the fact remained, everyone was hiding something from her.

“Just tell her already she will find out sooner or later” Moody grumbled at the pair.

Sirius and Remus stiffen at that. Molly instantly turned around while Mr. Weasley was clutching the newspaper in his hands. By all the reaction Harriet was now sure whatever it was, it had to be something extremely awful. She looked at them questioningly but no one spoke for what seem like a long while.

“Alastor is right we should tell her” Remus said in his gentle voice but there was something hard in it.

“But Moony…” Sirius tried to protest but he was cut off before he could say more. “She needs to know Padfoot” Remus said, his voice steady. It reminded Harriet of the time when he taught her the Patronus Charm. 

It was another long pause, Harriet really wanted to know what was going on but she stayed quite watching everyone there closely. Finally the silence was broken when Sirius spoke “there have been strange incidents happening all over the country” his expression was grim.

“Things haven’t been so well since the beginning of June” Remus said.

“How bad is it?” Harriet was expecting thing to be bad. Hell she almost every night laid wake contemplating what would be the condition of the wizarding world now that Voldemort was back. She thought of dozens of possible future and none of them were pleasant.

“There have been mysterious deaths for last few months. The Aurors has been working around the clock but they haven’t been able to catch the culprit.” Remus conveyed.

“Actually they did catch someone but the murders didn’t stop. So they had to free the man and start from the scratch” Sirius said trying to be helpful.

“You say murder. How?” Harriet asked. 

“So far the same curse was used. It isn’t the killing curse but something quite similar. Only differences is the bodies were drenched in blood rather than scorched” 

“Also there have been reports of Dementor attacks.”

“Dementor attacks? But aren’t Dementors controlled by the Ministry?” Harriet asked confusion clear on her face. 

“Yes they are. But they are still dark creatures. Ministry refused to even acknowledge it was even a possibility. But when a group of Dementors attacked a former Ministry officer in the broad daylight in the middle of Diagon Alley they couldn’t deny it anymore. Now the Ministry is claiming that it is because of the changing of ecological system which resulting in the binding spell to weaken. But if that was the case then Dementors would have gone rampant so no one is convinced that is the case here.”

“Haven’t they even considered that it could be the work of Voldemort?” Harriet was trying to get her head around all the information she was given. She wanted to know and she was glad that she wasn’t being kept in the dark any more.

She watched them as Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, they silently agreed on something and now both of them now wearing a downcast shadow on their face as an expression. Sirius sighed rather heavily this time. He pulled out a chair and sat down. “You see…” Sirius started but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. 

Remus came closer and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Another sigh escaped Sirius “It’s best to just show her” he looked extremely hesitant as he nodded at Mr. Weasley who was sitting beside him still holding the paper. He handed the copy of Daily Prophet to her. When she unfolded the paper she didn’t knew how to react. There in big bold latter ‘THE GIRL WHO LIES; FUDGE: ALL IS WELL’. 

“The minster has been attacking anyone who claims that ‘You know who’ is back” Mr. Weasley expression was of displease “And Daily Prophet has been running that story all summer so there aren’t many who believe what actually happened. They…”

“They think I am either lying to get attention or deflect suspicions?” Harriet’s tone was blank.

Remus tried to console “They are afraid and fear can make people do terrible things. Fudge is just…” 

“I already knew it could be a possibility. It’s not even that surprising that most people wouldn’t want to believe in a boogeyman they know is gone. Voldemort is a nightmare for most, a source of terror. I probably wouldn’t want to believe it either have I not seen him rise with my own eyes” all of them looked stunned and Sirius’s eyes was as big as a hose elf.

“Harriet…” Remus was now struggling with words. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing nether could Sirius.

Harriet ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone as she continued “The truth will come out soon enough. Only thing I am worried is if Voldemort feels ignored he won’t be pleased about it. There is a good chance he will do something to make his grand come back. And whatever it would be it won’t be pretty”

“I have to say she is more perceptive than I was led to believe” a deep voice spoke from behind her. She quickly stood up and turned around to find the owner of the voice. It was a tall man wearing a purple robe.

“This is Kingsley Shacklebolt he works for the Ministry in the Auror Core” Mr. Weasley informed Harriet.

“Hello Miss Potter it’s very nice to finally meet you.” The man offered his hand to Harriet. 

“It’s nice to meet you too sir” she courteously shook the offered hand.

“Albus was right. Mere gossip won’t avert you from the goal. I am glad to say all of our trust is well placed” Harriet stayed silent at that. She didn’t realize before she was harboring so many people’s faith on her shoulders. But she always knew somewhere back of her mind that it is her battle to fight. While Harriet was lost in her thoughts Shacklebolt moved to where Arthur was sitting. 

A crushing sound brought every ones attention to a charcoal grey owl lying on the table envelope in its beak.

“Bloody hell Errol” Ron cursed.

Hermione went and took the envelope from the owl “oh look it’s our Hogwarts letters” the studious witch quickly distributed the letters among her friends and opened her own “it’s about time they came, been waiting for them forever” she said with an excited squeal.

Ron and Harriet exchanged a look while opening their own latter. They were both used to it but it was none the less still amusing to them. 

“We have to go today to buy them. Oh look this year’s care for magical creature’s book is by Newt Scamander and the spell book is by Miranda Goshawk.” Hermione’s said enthusiastically.

“Yes dear that’s a very good idea” Mrs. Weasley said “Why can’t any of you show even one tenth of excitement as her” the older woman said to her boys. 

“Harriet you should get a new cauldron while we are at Diagon alley” Hermione said.

“Why would you need a new cauldron?” Remus asked.

“NO REASON!!!” Harriet instantly answered and threw Hermione a look, her friend apologetic shrugged at that. No matter what Harriet wasn’t going to go anywhere near that. “So when are we going to Diagon alley” she tried to divert attention from the topic but she got a knowing look form Sirius. 

“How about right after we have breakfast” Mr. Weasley suggested.

“Sounds good” Remus said.

“You are coming with us?” Harriet asked.

“Yes I also need to pick up some books for myself” Remus smiled at her.

“Then it’s settled” Mrs. Weasley said while serving the food to the table.

Preview: Next stop Diagon Alley...  
A/N: This is my first work so i would really appreciate if you leave me comments because i could really use some feedback and if you like it kudos too. :)


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast the twins, Ginny and the trio chaperoned by Molly, Arthur along with Remus left for their shopping expedition. When they arrived there Harriet was glad to see that Diagon alley was as lively as ever bustling with people of all sort going around their business. She still remembers how awestruck she was when she came here for the first time with Hagrid. She did not want to see it all crumble away because of a dark lord.

Without realizing Harriet let out a sigh.

“What happened honey are you feeling alright?” Molly asked placing a hand on her back.

“Yes Mrs. Weasley I am fine” Harriet put a smile on her face and reminding herself that she shouldn’t think like that. She was here with her friends and she should enjoy the moment while she can.

“Oh don’t worry mate we will show you around Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop it will be lots more fun than just shopping for school supplies” Ron said excitedly.

“Ronald Weasley you will do no such thing” Mrs. Weasley said sternly to her son and the twin starts chuckling until they got their very own glare from their mother.

“But mom we go there every year. But Harriet haven’t seen the shop for herself yet” Ron said to his mother almost pleadingly and the older woman’s expiration soften a bit. 

“Okay you kids can go” Mr. Weasley said. Ron’s face lit up and he was ready to grab his best friends and go running to the shop in question right that second. But stopped by a farm hand on his shoulder of his father “after we get all of your robes” 

Their first stop was Gringotts. Harriet didn’t want to visit the Weasley volt this time around so she and Remus went to her own volt while the Weasleys went to theirs. She quickly gathered a handful of galleons in a leather pouch. She was sure she wouldn’t need that much for her school supplies but she thought it would be best to keep a little extra on hand. 

They met up in front of the bank when they were done and headed to Madam Malkin's first for the robs. As always madam Malkin was an absolute menace with her floating measuring tape. At one point Harriet feared of being strangled by it but thankfully she survived. When the seamstress was done taking their measurement she tried to show the girls some new fashionable dresses which Harriet thought utterly over the top but Ginny looked practically in love with every single one of them but tried to hide her interest. They left the shop once the robes were ready.

“Okay I want all of you kids to be in Flourish and Blotts in one hour” Mr. Weasley said.

“Just one hour?” Fred and George asked in unison.

“Yes one hour. And don’t be late” Molly said in a tone which left no room for any more discussion. 

They stop by to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour on the way to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. The joke shop was crowded mostly by kids their own age when they entered the shop. There was also some familiar face among them.

The twins promptly busied themselves with going around the shop picking up as many prank items they could. Ron excited like a 5 year old forgot everything about showing around the shop to Harriet and dragged Hermione along with him to look at some trick wands, so Harriet was left with Ginny. Who did not look like she wanted to be there.

“Some brothers they are” Ginny grumbled “they totally abandoned me”

Harriet chuckled at “Gin they are just a bit excited that’s all. And I am pretty sure Fred and George’s reputations as the number 1 prank stars of Hogwarts are at stake on this quest” Ginny giggled at the joke.

“So should we go explore the shop for ourselves” Harriet suggested.

“Don’t think we have much of a choice” Ginny said but she did not look pleased at the prospective so they walked around the shop looking different prank item which Ginny showed no interest in until they reached the potions section. She picked up pink vial which read ‘Lovey-Du-Dal-Du’ both of the girls giggled at silly name when they noticed a disturbingly familiar blond coming their way.

“Well well well. Look who it is” Draco stood in front of them arrogances dripping from his every word “The so called the girl who lived”

Crabbe and Goyle snickered “Now it’s the girl who lied” 

“I am surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free Potter. Better enjoy it while you can I hear there is a cell in Azkaban with your name on it” The blond threw a taunt at Harriet.

“Leave her alone Malfoy” Ginny said protectively.

“Oh look THE GIRL WHO LIED has a GIRRRRRL FRIEND” Crabbe and Goyle laughed at that “of course it’s a blood traitor” Draco said with a snicker of his own.

“I at least have one. Where is yours Malfoy?” Harriet smiled at that mockingly. Draco has been using that since the second year and somewhere in that time it has lost its affect on Harriet. Ginny was like a little sister to her and she did not care for insults like that.

“Oh wait is it one of them” she said pointedly looking at Crabbe and Goyle “My bad should have known”

“YOUUU FILTHY” Draco spluttered then walked away in an astounding speed Crabbe and Goyle following him behind.

Ginny cracked up in full blown laughter “that was a good one”

“Agreed sis” said two very familiar voice in unison. Harriet didn’t have to guess who the voice belonged to. She turned around to find two very proud faces looking at her.

“Well done Harriet” Fred and George clapped Harriet on the shoulder.

“If you were here why on earth you didn’t help us” Ginny questioned her brothers irrtededly.  
“Sis we would have jumped in if we had any doubt that Harriet couldn’t handle the blond princess” George said.

“Besides it was too fun to watch” Fred said as if it was the most obvious reason.

Harriet chuckled at that “so are you two done with your hunt for the most incredible prank items” 

“Not yet we just picked up some dragon crackers” one of the twins said “and some Shade-vu-boom but we haven’t found ilibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks” then the other added “we think it’s in the next section” 

“Wait what about Dungbomb and the Munch-crackers” Harriet asked.

“We don’t get it from here” Fred informed Harriet “It’s our invasion” George said proudly.

“Really!!!” Harriet was surprised to learn that.

“Not just those also the Fanged Flyer, Electric Shock Shake, Extendable Ears, Headless Hat, Loonar Loop Luminators all of it are our invention” the twin raddled on proudly.

“WOW that’s impressive you guys should have your own shop” Harriet exclaimed.

“Well that is the plan but…” Fred trailed off “Mom will never let Dad give us even a Sickle for it” George filed in.

“How about you get an investor” Harriet suggested.

“Who will invest on an idea like that” Ginny asked.

“I will” Harriet volunteered rising her hand.

“We couldn’t take your money” Fred said “it wouldn’t feel right” George clarified.

“Hai I am talking about an investment not a loan so that would mean I would be a partner who shares some of the profit” Harriet explained.

“That sounds awesome” Fred and George cheered “how about 3 equal cut”

“How about 20-40-40 as you two will be doing all the work I think both of you should have a bigger cut of the profit” Harriet smiled at them.

“We don’t know what to say” the twin said in unison their voice tainted with emotion.

“You guys don’t have to say anything. I will miss you two as it is after you graduate this way I will at least hear from you once in a while” Harriet sighed.

“Ahh don’t worry about that, you won’t even know we are gone” Fred and George said jokingly but they both gave Harriet a one armed hug.

“Doubt that” Harriet said skeptically.

“The Malfoy is here with his two minions” Ron said breathlessly Hermione stood beside him.

“We know. He already made his appearance here” Ginny said little annoyed both at the blond prick and his older brothers for leaving her behind.

“Don’t worry we dealt with him already” Harriet said to her best friends and both of them let out a relived breath.

“See I told you she will be just fine” Hermione said like a statement.

“But Mione you were the one who dragged me back here because you were worried about Harriet” Ron said in a jokingly timid voice and every one cracked up at that. Hermione’s cheeks turned scarlet red.

“Ok guys I need to go buy something” Harriet said.

“What?” Ron asked.

“A new Cauldron” the twins joked.

“Yah” Harriet admitted hanging her head every one cracked up in laughter yet again.

“I will meet all of you in Flourish and Blotts once I am done” Harriet said to that group.

“Wait I will come with you” Ginny offered “I don’t want to hang here all by myself besides its so boring here” all three of the boys gasped dramatically at that and the laughter seemed continue.

“Sure let’s go than” Harriet said clearing her throat in an in vain try to contain her chuckles.

They went to the Potage's Cauldron Shop and got a standard Cauldron. Then while they were at it they stopped by Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for the potion ingredients. After they were done they headed to Flourish and Blotts. Remus was already standing in front of the book store when they got there.

“Where are the others?” Remus asked.

“They are on their way” Harriet said hoping they wouldn’t be late “we should go in and start looking weren’t you saying you need some books for yourself”

It was humming with the soft sound of conversations around when they entered the shop. Ginny instantly spotted some girls from her own year and wondered off to chat with them. Remus quickly busied himself looking for the books he wanted. 

And Harriet went around picking up the books listed for 5th years. Once she was done she started looking for some more books on defense against the dark art and charms like the ones Remus gave her for her birthday. She wasn’t finished with those yet but she wanted have few more sources especially now that the snake face was back. She was sure if she had any hope of protecting her loved ones she needs to learn a lot more.

She picked up few charms books which looked promising to her then she moved on to look for some DADA books. There were so many titles like Dance with the Dragons, Duailing like the master, Best time to hit while the iron is hot, everything about the ‘Flooalr’ spell. 

Harriet was absolutely confused about which ones she should get. She was so focused on the books and making a choice she bumped into someone dropping all of her books right on top her foot. She yelped grabbing her toe in pain.

“Are you alright little lady” when Harriet looked up she found a man was standing there with silver hair and baby blue eyes. He looked no older than Sirius and wore a well tailored casual robe.

“I am fine” Harriet replied fixing her glasses back in place. She immediately apologized when she notice there were more books on floor then she originally had on her hands. Apparently she had knocked out his books as well as her own.

“No worries about that. But can you stand” He offered her his hand like a gentle man.

“Yes” Harriet took the offered hand and stood up. Then the man picked their books and handed her ones she was carrying “Thank you and I am so sorry”

“It’s alright” the man gave her genuine smile “I couldn’t help but noticing you were caring mostly masters level books but you look too young to be in university”

“Umm… I am in school a 5th year. I was just interested in those”

“Are you by any chance in Hogwarts?”

“I am”

“Amazing! Is professor Filius Flitwick still teaches Charms?”

“Yap, I take it you were a student too”

“Absolutely. But it has been a while since I last visited Hogwarts. So you are interested in charms?”

“Yes and I am also interested in defense” Harriet said hesitantly.

“Wicked! Have read the Veneficium-Alovina by Edwin Carpenter”

“I can’t say I have”

“Then you should take a look at that one” he picked a book off a shelf and handed it to her.

“Thank you” Harriet looked at the purple cover of the book. The name of the author was in a way bigger letters than the title itself. 

“You are welcome little lady” saying that the man walked away. And Harriet realized she never asked for his name or even introduced herself. She smiled to herself at the odd encounter and moved on to her hunt.

Harriet picked out a few more books and went to pay for them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to another couple near the shopkeeper. Remus was standing in the line with as many books as her and he gave an approving look at the books she was carrying.

“Harriet where have you been. We were looking for you” Hermione said walking up to them followed by three red head. Somehow she had even more books then Remus and her combined. And Harriet was sure most of the books in Ron’s arms also belonged to the brunet witch. 

“Sorry about that Hermione” Harriet apologized.

“It’s alright. I found you the book you wanted” Hermione said enthusiastically.

“Look at her Mione she already have enough books” Ron pointed out and got a glare from the studious witch. The twins cracked up laughing at the scene. Harriet herself couldn’t stifle her own chuckle.

Once they were done with making their purchase Molly and Arthur along with Ginny came and they all left for 12 Grimmauld Place.

Preview: all aboard the Hogwarts express  
A/N: Any Feedback will be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week flew by in a flash and September 1st came sooner than anticipated. It was the morning of the faithful day and they were running late because Ron decided to sleep in and on top of that he forgot to pack his thing the previews night.

Harriet and the gang managed to reach the King's Cross station right it the neck of time and all of them ran to platform 9 ¾ to catch their ride on Hogwarts express. The train was scheduled for departure at 11 o'clock and it was almost passed quarter to eleven already.

Mrs. Weasley was determined to get all of them onboard the train in time and muttered something about the flying car under her breath as she gave Ron a blazing look. She waved at them when all of them were safely onboard the train and all of them waved back at Mrs. Weasley. Harriet did so as well but her eyes were on the ginger haired man and the black dog next to him as well as on Molly. Harriet was giddy with excitement and overjoyed because for the first time ever someone was there to see her off. She always appreciated the love and care Molly always showed her, treating her like one of her own children but having Remus and Sirius there made it extra special. 

Only thing bothered her was Sirius not being able to stand there in his human form. Where was the justice that a rat like Peter Pettigrew walked free but her godfather a innocent man being stuck like this hunted by the Dementors relentlessly, convicted of a crime he didn’t even commit and on top of that so many years were stolen from him. It wasn’t fair but then again life is hardly fair. But she had promised herself a while ago she will make it right no matter what.

Harriet was still waving when she was pulled away from the door frame of the train by Ron “Let’s go mate or we won’t find a empty compartment”

Harriet gave a quick node and followed Hermione and Ron to a compartment which was thankfully empty. They sat down after their luggage safely stowed away on top of their sits. 

Hermione propped opened a book and Ron brought out the chess board “Care for a game mate?” Ron gave a grin.

“Sure why not” Harriet sat down in front of the chess board. 

They started to play each other and chatted about this and that until it reached the topic of upcoming tryouts of Quidditch.

“I can’t believe it Ginny already made the team” Ron huffed “And on top of that she didn’t even had to tryout”

“What can I say she was really impressive so Oliver wanted her to be a chaser for us” Harriet said with a smile. She was really proud of Ginny for making the team “Any way you are going to try out this year; aren’t you?”

“Hell yah I am” Ron grinned as his bishop took out Harriet’s Queen “you are looking at Gryffindor’s soon to be keeper and that’s checkmate”

“How did you… agh never mind” Harriet sighed looking at her chasses pieces who were giving her angry looks for losing.

“Care for another game mate?” Ron gave her a full teethed grin.

“No thanks. I had enough beating for one day” Harriet threw her hands up at the air in surrender.

“Do you want to play Mione” Ron looked at the bookish witch with hopeful glittering eyes.

“No Ron I don’t want to be your next victim” Hermione gave the red head the answer with a straight face.

“Spoil sport” Ron said with a fake pout and all three of them started chuckling.

Harriet went and sat by the window watching as the scenarios passed by; humming to herself she let her mind wonder. Ron gave up on the chess set and now he was sitting beside Hermione talking about something. “They look so cute together. Wonder when they will finally figure out about their feelings” Harriet smiled to herself as the thought crossed her. She decided to close her eyes and let herself drift away to the land of dream.

She found herself walking by a lake side to a hut. It was small but it didn’t look like a home nor had a cozy feel of one instead it was cold like a graveyard. She stopped walking as she noticed something shining on the ground. As curious as she was by nature she couldn’t walk passed it without taking a good look at it first. 

When she looked closer she found it was a gold ring inset with a black stone, for some reason it looked familiar to her as though she saw it many times before. So she decided to pick it up. As she took it in her hand she felt a pull. The next thing she knew she is inside that small hut. She heard a whimper as she turned around she saw a man lying on the ground, bloody trying to say something. She tried really hard to listen, to what he was saying but couldn’t hear it. Instead she heard Hermione’s voice calling for her and her eyes flew open.

As she opened her eyes, she found Hermione and Ron was really close to her face. 

“What happened?” Harriet asked while rubbing her eyes.

“Mate, were you having a nightmare again?” Ron’s voice was alarmed.

“No” Harriet still sleepy.

“Harriet you really looked like it” worry was clearly showing on Hermione’s face.

“It was just a weird dream. Sorry for scaring you two” 

“Its okay mate” Ron grinned

“We are almost there Harriet you should go change into yours robe” Hermione told her getting back to her sit.

Harriet excitedly got up and looked out of the window. Her smile was bright.

When they got off the train Harriet started looking around.

“Harriet what are you looking for?” Ron asked already knowing the answer.

“I don’t see Hagrid anywhere” she started walking but still looking for the friendly giant suddenly she crushes into something and went down taking whatever it was with her. Even though she fell she didn’t get hurt instead she felt something firm underneath her and heard a number of people gasped around her.

“Miss. Potter can’t you ever look where you are going” it was a very angry voice. When she finally realized what she crushed on to or in this case whom she cursed on to she just wanted to disappear.

“Pro… Pro… professor Sa… Snape!!!” she could barely got the words out of her lips “I AM SO SORRY” her voice still cracked when she finally got those words out.

“Get off of me potter” his voice was no louder than usual but Harriet could hear the fury in it. At the same time she noticed she was on top of him. She jumped off of him faster than a bunny jumping away from a death trap. Snape stood up clearly irritated. Hermione helped Harriet get up too.

Harriet panicked “I am so sorry Professor. It was an accident. I truly didn’t mean to…”

“Tackle me down” irritation clear on Snap’s face.

“I… I…” she wanted to kick herself for the idiocy.

“Detention” his voice was low but frightening none the less “1 week”

“Bu..t but professor” her voice was pledging.

“Do you wish to serve 2 weeks of detention instead?” 

“No sir” Harriet hung her head. Snape quickly dusted his black robes and walked away. 

“Brilliant I got detention before even reaching Hogwarts” she couldn’t believe her luck.  
“At least you didn’t get cursed mate” Ron said with a joking tone and both of the witches looked at him in unison “Too soon?” Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head as she gently pated Harriet in the back. Then they walked to the carriages. Harriet was cursing herself every step of the way. They got on to the very last carriage and settled down. Harriet heard a lot of chit-chat around her but she wasn’t in the mood to join in.

“Are you okay?” A sweet dreamy voice asked Harriet. She picked her head up and looked sideways then she noticed a blond girl setting beside her.

“Harriet this is loony… I mean Luna Lovegood” Hermione said pretending she didn’t almost introduce the blond as loony.

“It’s nice to meet you Luna. I am Harriet” she gave her a warm smile and got one in return. Luna and Harriet start talking and before long they reached Hogwarts.

“Welcome home mate” Ron said with a wide grin. It was Harriet and Ron’s tradition by now, every time they returned to Hogwarts, he would welcome her back. She forgot about everything else while she walked into the great hall. She was finally back, after 2 months of hell dressed as summer holiday.

The trio went and took their seats in Gryffindor. Harriet looked around when her eyes got stuck on one particular teacher and boy did he looked furious or what.

“Hay, what are you looking at?” Ron asked following her gaze.

“Snape” Harriet felt doomed “he is going to put me into a potion as ingredients, isn’t he?”

Ron laughed “Probably” that earned him a stern look from Hermione. He stopped laughing immediately.

“Harriet don’t worry it’s not going to be that bad” Hermione tried to comfort her friend.

Like every year professor McGonagall brought in all the first years and help them sort into house. All the new Gryffindors were accepted into the house with open arms. Following the sorting Professor Dumbledore came forward and started to give the usual speech he gave every year. Harriet took great comfort in that she smiled and lessened as the old wizard carried on with his speech.

“Now it’s time to welcome back our defense against the dark art teacher Professor Gilderoy Lockhart” Harriet and Ron’s eyes almost came out their eye socket.

“Bloody hell!!! What is that clown doing back in Hogwarts” Ron almost chocked on his pumpkin juice.

“I have no idea” Harriet was just as shocked “Didn’t he accidently wiped all of his memory when his memory charm back fired on him”

“How did he recover from that?” 

“Again no idea” Harriet said trying to figure that out herself.

“Didn’t he used OBLIVIATE” Hermione asked and other two nodded “As far as I know that particular charm can be broken by powerful magic, or extreme duress but if the charm is too powerful, it can cause the target to develop a bad memory. Which is different from the False Memory Charm” even though Hermione gave them an explanation, Harriet and Ron kept looking at Lockhart almost not hearing anything.

“Great we have to take DADA classes from that fraud again” Ron said irritated while everyone clapped and welcomed Lockhart back. As Harriet tried to imagine how that year would turn out and she did not see rainbows in her near future.


	6. Chapter 6

Harriet found herself looking up at a very bright full moon in the middle of dark sky. Somehow the moon seemed lot bigger than usual and its soft gentle light illuminated everything. She felt breeze of wind flowing in soothing rhythm making the leaves move in symphony. 

Taking in her surroundings she realized she was once more standing by the lake. For a moment a thought crossed her, how did she get there. But before she could concentrate on it and look for an answer, the thought left her.

Harriet felt something cold in her fist. So she brought her hand closer to her to take a clear look. A smile decorated her lips ones she saw the familiar black stoned ring. It glowed and shined in the palm of her hand. She wondered to herself as she stared at it how on earth did it come to her possession. She didn't remember having it before. She still felt that pull toward it as though it was finally where it belonged.

"Does it meet your fancy?" A voice came floating toward Harriet. It startled her and she turned around to find the owner of it. A long dark haired man with pale skin walked toward her. "Did I startle you" the man said in a playful voice.

"Who are you?" Harriet asked looking into his emerald green eyes.

"You already know me." The man said as the corner of his lips curved into a smile "You didn't answer me. Do you like it" the man asked gesturing toward the ring.

"Yes. It's beautiful"

"Then you need to find it"

Confused Harriet looked at the ring in her palm "But I already have it" 

Then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She leaped up and looked around and found herself in her bed. Hedwig had one of her fingers in her beck. She jerked her finger away from the owl.

"Hedwig that hurt I told you not to wake me up like that" Harriet said to her feathery alarm clock. Hedwig paid no mind to her owner and flew back to her bird stand. Once she was settled on her favorite sit she looked back as if saying "My job is done"

Harriet shook her head at her adorable snow white owl she couldn't stay made at it even if she tried. Then she took her glasses from her bed stand and put it on the bridge of her nose, the room became a lot clearer which she and Hermione shared. It was a small room with gray stone walls and decorated with red curtness. The room had two beds facing each other with bed side tables on either sides of them and two arm chairs near the small fire place. Even though the room wasn't that big Harriet thought it was fancier than any muggle dormitory room would be. 

“Harriet you are still in bed?” Hermione asked coming out of the shower her hair still dripping wet.

“I am up” Harriet announced.

“Then get out of bed already and get dressed. I don’t want to be late on the first day of the term. Plus I am sure Ron is waiting for us downstairs” 

Harriet gave her friend a small nod. She really wanted to tease the bookies witch about certain ‘someone’ but she felt it wasn’t wise to do that just yet. With a wicked grin she got out of her bed and went to the washroom. She went through her morning routine as fast as she could and came out full dressed in record time.

Ron was indeed waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He grinned when he saw them. Harriet wondered if it was her imagination that Ron's eyes seemed to linger on Hermione. She certainly hoped not.

“You guys took your sweet time coming down. I am dying of starvation over here” Ron said dramatically.

“Don’t dye just yet. The promised land of breakfast is not far” Harriet said equally dramatically and both of them started laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them “If we don’t get move on we really will be late”

When they reached the great hall it was full with all students and hummed with cheerful conversations. They went and sat on their usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione propped opened a book as soon as they sat down and Ron started to pile up food in his pleat. 

Harriet hummed a happy tone as she took some sandwiches on her plate. A silly smile was plastered to her lips. 

"Someone looks cheerful today. Slept well?" Ron asked in between putting sausages in his mouth.

"Yah, I had a good dream" Harriet's voice echoed with her pleasant mood.

"What kind of dream" Ron asked curiously.

"I..." Harriet tried to remember but for some reason she couldn't. She knew it was a pleasant dream but more than that she wasn't sure "I don't know." Ron chuckled at the answer and went back to eating.

Harriet was still in a good mood but she tried a bit harder to remember her dream. She knew it was something good. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember it. Every time she was about to recall it she felt like she was hitting into a wall and couldn't reach it. 

Finally she gave up, after all it was just a dream it wasn't anything important she reasoned with herself. She took a bite out of her sandwich while she looked around and noticed professor McGonagall was moving along the table handing out course schedule. 

“Here is your schedule Miss Potter” McGonagall handed her a parchment when she reached where the trio was sitting “Oh and over fifteen hopefuls have already signed up their names for the try outs this year. As you will be the team captain this year you will be the one in charge of it. Hopefully we will find enough good players to win the tournament this year"

“Yes mam” Harriet said determined.

“I'll hand the list over in due course and you can schedule trials before Halloween" McGonagall walked away saying that.

“Oh man I can’t wait for the try outs” Ron said excitedly.

“Yah me nether” Harriet said as she looked at her course schedule and froze. Her pleasant mood started to fade. Their first class was with bloody Lockhart.

"You have to be kidding me" Ron was more irritated by it than anyone else.

"I don't think they are" Her eyes drifted toward the high table and saw a very smug Lockhart annoying the other teachers around him.

Suddenly she heard two voices which brought her attention back to the table where Fred and George was standing "So Harriet we heard something very interesting"

"What?" Harriet gave them a puzzled look.

"You know" both of the twin grinned. "You tackling down the dungeon bat" Fred said as George added "and making him see stars" the both twin started to chuckle mischievously "As the raining pranksters of Hogwarts we commend you on your bravery. Only if we were the one who thought of it first" the twin said as if they missed a chance to do something amazing.

"I did not tackle him down I just slipped and fell" Harriet now remembering her detention and she did not share the same sentiment. She did not do it out of bravery "It was just an accident"

The twins only grind clearly not believing her "Yah Harriet it was JUST AN ACCIDENT" and winked at her.

Harriet tried her best to convene her fellow Gryffindor trick-stars but of course they didn't believe her. What else she could expect from her two partners in crime, she had pulled of enough pranks with them that they probably wouldn't put it pass her.

But then again they should know she would never try to pull anything on the potion's master. Not after what happened last year. He was the scariest teacher around and she had already pissed him off enough. She almost blew up half of his class room when her cauldron exploded. 

True it wasn't her fault as some Slytherins thought it would be hilarious to switch their Gurdyroot with Molockroot and on top of that she was partnered up with Neville Longbottom. Who after the fact apologized to her over and over thinking it was his fault. But Snape as per usual thought she was the culprit. That day she not only got a month of detention but also lost Gryffindor 50 house points.

The twin ruffled her hair and walked away. Harriet sighed her apatite was completely gone now. She wasn't sure what was worst, the detention with the petrifying Potion's master or her very first class of the year with the lustrous liar who almost wiped her and Ron's memory clean on their 2nd year.

"Are you alright Harriet? Your face is looking pale. Are you feeling sick?" Hermione's voice was laced with concern. Harriet felt guilty for making her friend worry about her.

"I am fine" Harriet quickly replied.

Hermione stood up gathering her books she looked at her both friend one looking as pale as a ghost and another still chomping down on the food "we should get going. The class will be stating soon."

Harriet looked up at the studious witch and thought to herself why did she had to get out of the bed this morning. She was so comfortable there and the wonderful dream she had was so pleasant. If she had known she would have stayed in her cozy bed. But it wasn't an option. If she did that she would worry a lot of people around her. She had no choice but to face this head on after all the best way out of anything was always through it. So she stood up and gathered her own things.

"Aren't you coming" Hermione asked the orange headed boy.

"Can't I just skip it?"

"No you can't" Hermione said sternly.

"What's the point that Glidblow will only tell us stupid stories about the thing he supposedly done? He is not going to teach us anything remotely useful."

"That's beside the point. We like it or not he is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and we have to attend his classes." Hermione said in dismissive tone.

"We are all doomed if we count on his knowledge to protect us against the dark arts. He is a bloody fraud. He told us himself he never actually done anything. He only took credit for what other wizards did, after he used memory charms on them. I still can't figure out how did he mange to get this job back" Ron said irritatedly.

"That's something I have been wondering too" Harriet said looking at the head table.

"You can think about it after the class but right now we have to go" Hermione repeated herself.

"Come on Mione don't tell me you are not curious yourself" Ron asked Hermione well aware of the fact how curious the bookies witch was by nature.

"I never said I weren't" Hermione's words brought a smile at the corner of the Ron's lips until she continued "now get up cause we are going to class"

"But Mione" Ron said in a whining voice.

"No more buts" Hermione cut him off. Then she dragged the freckled boy out of the great hall as Harriet followed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the classroom 3c also known as Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom class room they found it decorated with lots and lots of pictures of no other than Gilderoy Lockhart, looking more like an art gallery than a classroom. Harriet sighed as she glanced around the classroom. Now more than ever she missed her 3rd year when Remus was their DADA teacher.

Hermione went and sat with Luna on the front row while Harriet and Ron sat together in the middle of the row.

“I bet 10 Galleons he is going to bring the pixies again” Ron grumbled. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought trolls to the class” Harriet said just as annoyed. Why did she had to waste her time sitting in class of the most incompetent DADA teacher in Hogwarts history when more than ever she needed to learn more about the subject for her very survival was beyond her.

Before long they saw Lockhart gliding out of his office. He was wearing an ivory robes, no one would say this man was admitted in ST Mungo’s for having no memories. Smiling showing off all of his perfect white teethes as he came to the front of the class. 

“Settle down, settle down. I know all of you are very excited to have you favorite professor back” he said to the whole class even though no one was making any sound except for maybe few girls giggling when they thought Lockhart has looked at them. 

“I know, I know all of you must have been wondering why I had left my position at Hogwarts” his smile grew as if he was trying to hide a amazing accomplishment “the simple truth off the matter is I was called upon for my vest knowledge on Dark arts to dell with a certain situation” he winked at his class.

Harriet and Ron were looking at him in disbelieve. Lockhart was yet again lying to everyone and passing himself off as some great wizard who had never seen defeat. They instantly regretted their decision to not tell anyone about the part where that smug blond idiot cursed himself when he tried to attack them. 

“Enough about me I know all of you would rather listen to me talk about all of my adventures but it’s time to advance to our lessons after all I am not here to only show off my handsome face” he again gave a smile showing his white teeth. All the girls swooned over it while Harriet found it extremely creepy.

“Today I will be teaching you about the vampires and Demented. Dementedes are one of the darkest and most frightening creatures we know of. I should know as I fought of dozens of them few years ago to valiantly defend a small town of Egypt” at that comment Harriet and Ron shared a look at each other it was so obvious to them that it was nothing more than another one of his fish story.

“Now who can tell me what a vampire is?” Lockhart asked to the class flashing his extremely white teethes yet again. 

Unsurprisingly Hermione’s hand instantly shot up in the air “Vrikolaus or vampire is a type of beings who consume blood to sustain, increase and amplify their magical core. They have longer lifespan then most other kinds but they are not immortal. Though they need blood to survive on some degree, that’s usually shared between bonded mates that’s why they are not categorized as dark creatures. Rather than they are considered as pure blooded wizards by the law of the ministry” when Hermione finished Lockhart looked taken back by it and Ron was fighting to keep a smirk off his face.

“Good miss Granger” Lockhart before he cleared his throat and continued pretending the brown eyed witch said nothing of value. The class went on and of course Lockhart went on and on how he single handedly saved a whole town from the invasion of a group Demented going to great length on gruesome details of how he killed them.

Hermione kept trying to say something she held her hand up in the air several times but she was ignored every time. Finally the bell rang indicating the class has ended. Harriet allowed a sigh of relief but by then Hermione’s cheeks was bright red it was clear she was very annoyed and angry with Lockhart’s lecture. 

Harriet watched as her friend gathered her books and left the class room before anyone else. She was about to follow after her curly haired friend when Lockhart came in front of her and stood blocking her way.

“Miss Harriet” the overly flashy man said with a smile “Miss Harriet, may I speak to you for a moment?” 

Harriet looked at the man in confusion and before she could give her consent he had already started speaking “I wanted to apologize to you for my actions during the Slytherin’s true heir incident. I know I know you looked up to me as your role model, your hero but in a moment of weakness I showed you a very unattractive side of me” 

Harriet looked at the man in shock. When did she ever consider this Narcissus of a man her role model? Speechless she silently asked herself what was going on. Ron came and stepped beside her, he too looked baffled by it.

“I know what you are thinking, why would a wizard of my pristine with all of my accomplishments apologize to one of his students. The truth is I want you to be able to look at me with same admiration once more” Lockhart put a hand on Ron’s shoulder when the red head tried to say something “Now you two should run along for your next class or Professor Sprout would think your fondness for my class is far greater than hers” he gave one of a kind most annoying Gilderoy Lockhart chuckle.

Harriet and Ron both remembered they were late for their Herbology class. So they hastily left the room to reach the green house. 

Harriet still stunt at Lockhart’s words half jogged and half ran to the green house. Even though they hurried, the class had already started. Professor Sprout was holding a strange looking plant in her hand which had star shaped leaves with blue flower. And Hermione was in the middle of explaining what the plant was used for. 

The two late students sneaked in and stood at the back of the group to keep from being noticed by the professor.

Harriet only half paid attention to the class, she was busier with watching Hermione. She looked upset and considering they were at class especially on their first day back it was highly unseal. That worried Harriet a bit but she didn’t get much time to concentrate on that as they were all told to prepare a pot to plant the star leafed plant. By the time they were finished Harriet was covered in potting soil and smelled worst than a week old tuna. 

So after the class ended she went back to the dorms for a quick shower before heading out for transfiguration. Following that was double potions with Slytherins which of course went horribly. Lastly was Quidditch practice before dinner. All things considered her day wasn’t going that bad but watching Hermione with a long face didn’t sit right with her.

After dinner they sat in their empty common room. They were the first one to leave the great hall so there was still a little time before all of the student would return and also Harriet’s Detention with Snape. So all three of them sat around the room while Hermione sat too quite slowly leafing her book rather than reading it.

“Bloody Marlins how self centered can a man be” Ron exclaimed in exasperation “What accomplishment? Did he forget we already know he stole credit for what people did?” 

“Portably along with what he tried to do to us, hell I wouldn’t be surprised if that blond peacock claimed to be Marline himself tomorrow” Harriet was completely annoyed. Ron laughed out at that changing his mood for better.

“Yah mate can you believe that he actually told us that stupid story about him taking on dozens of Dementedes” that got a slight reaction out of Hermione. The brunette witch gave them both an icy glare.

“Oh come on Mione no one believes that clown actually fought a herd of Dementedes” Ron said.

“Yah Hermione we know he was lying, just spinning a tall tale to boost his ego. He can’t possibly defeat a dark creature that strong” Harriet said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione on the other hand didn’t smile at the joke instead she slightly shook her head “That’s not it Harriet. Demented are considered victim themselves”

“What do you mean?” Harriet asked in shock. She was sure her friend was upset with them because they were dishing out insults at Lockhart after all her crush on the man in their 2nd year was quit infamous. 

Hermione sighed, there was something sad in her voice “No one chooses to turn Demented and also it is extremely rare.”

“So it doesn’t happen that often?” Harriet asked.

“No Harriet it doesn’t. Also Dementedes are Vampires who has lost their humanity. It’s a considered a disease, a fate worse than death.” Hermione explained.

Harriet looked at her best friend stunned “but aren’t vampire supposed to do all of those anyway. You know like drink blood, killing people and stuff”

“No that’s the muggle picture of a Vampire. That description fits Dementedes more than Vampires” Ron completely sobers up as he shares the information. It was obvious he was also shocked that Hermione was upset about that rather than all the insults thrown to Lockhart.

“But…” Harriet wasn’t sure how to form the question. Frankly she was really confused on top of that she was concerned about Hermione.

“Harriet Vampires are highly respected in the wizarding world because of their strength and longevity. But their strength does not reach its potential without a proper bond. The bond lets them share their magic with their bond mate while amplifying their own and also providing a much needed stability to their magical core to help control their magic. When they stay without one for far too long or loose their bond they risk losing their humanity and turning Demented.” Hermione looks at the closed book on her lap “So you see it happened because of lack of a bond or sometime in extreme cases betrayal of a bond.”

“If it’s a disease than isn’t there a cure for it” Harriet thought out loud.

“No there isn’t and when it does happen they are…” Hermione choked up “The Ministry makes sure they don’t suffer for too long” she looked like she was about to cry.

“Oh Mione” Ron gazed at the painful expiration on Hermione’s face.

“I am sorry Hermione I really didn’t know.” Harriet went up to her friend, giving her a hug; Ron joins them before too long. They stayed like that for a bit before Harriet let her arms fall as she slowly backed away while Ron huged the brunette tightly to his chest. 

Harriet knew Hermione was one of the kindest souls around, easily moved by the pain of others but still she didn’t like seeing her pained. At the same time watching her two best friends find something special in each other warmed her heart. 

So she quietly left the common so not to disturb them and headed to her detention a little earlier than necessary.

A/N: Don't forget to leave me comments thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning Harriet was sitting on the usual seat at the Gryffindor table pushing around eggs with a fork in her pleat. She felt completely drained after an entire week of detention she had with Snape the testy potion’s master of Hogwarts. To make things worst he was in an extra foul mood the whole week and Harriet had to face the brunt of it. 

How can someone be in constant bad mood around the clock was beyond her. But she was glad that it was over now and hopefully she won’t get another detention any time soon. Harriet shook her head who was she kidding, with her truck record and luck she will end up in detention before she could say ‘chocolate frog’. She sighed heavily at the horrible thought. 

“Harriet, are you feeling alight?” Hermione asked from beside her.

“Yah I am fine” Harriet said.

“Are you sure? You were up pretty late last night.” Hermione asked looking dead straight at Harriet “And you hardly eaten anything”

“I am not that hungry” Harriet replied pushing away her only half empty plate. 

“Mate are you having those nightmares again?” Ron asked her form across the table where he was sitting.

“Actually I didn’t have single nightmare since I got back” Harriet said. It’s not like she didn’t have any dream while she slept she did have them and rather every night but none of them could be called a nightmare even though she couldn’t recall any of them. And whenever she tried hard to remember them she felt like she was hitting a wall so she gave up. She was just happy all of those horrible nightmares weren’t ambushing her any more.

“That’s amazing mate it’s almost like Hogwarts is watching over” Ron said with a big smile. 

“Yah” Harriet giggled at the idea. “And Hermione don’t be such a worrywart I am perfectly fine.” Harriet said giving her friends a bright smile.

Hermione smiled back at her “alright but if you start to feel even a little sick you have to go see Madam Pomfrey right away.”

“I will” Harriet replied.

“On that note, Hermione can I please take pick at your potions homework” Ron asked with a goofy grin on his face “pretty please” 

“No way” Hermione flat out refused and Ron’s face fell from the shock. 

Harriet giggled at that, she didn’t understand why would it still shock him, it’s not like the bookish witch has ever let them copy her home work before.

“What!! Why?” Ron asked.

“Because I told you to get yours done a million times last Monday but you didn’t listen” Hermione said huffed.

“Aww… Mionee”

“No means no” Hermione said sternly.

“Fine then” Ron sighed as if he was giving up, then his grin was back decorating his face once more “mate would mind letting me have a quick pick at yours”

“Ronnn” Hermione called out at the red head in disbelieve.

“Sure” Harriet took out a parchment from her bag and handed it to Ron “Here you go”

“Harriet don’t spoil him so much” Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at her.

“Thanks mate you are the best” Ron happily took the parchment and unfolded. Then after a few moments he looked up from it “Umm mate I don’t think...”

Hermione snatched the parchment form Ron’s hands and glanced it over “Harriet this is your charms homework not potions”

“What?” Harriet looked inside her bag “How could that be?” 

“Mate; are you sure you finished it?” Ron asked in a sympathetic tone.

“Yah I got it done last night. This can’t be happening to me!! I just got out of detention yesterday I can’t get another one already” Harriet said looking for the right parchment.

“Calm down Harriet. If you got it done than it must be here somewhere” Hermione pointed out.

“No, I can’t find it.” Harriet started shaking her book bag upside down.

“Relax” Hermione pated Harriet in the back soothingly “now try to remember where did you left it after you finished last night”

Harriet took a deep breath “I… maybe on the desk or on the bed stand… I am not sure”

“If you left it in our room or even if in the common room you could just go and get it. There is still some time before our class starts” Hermione said.

Harriet stood up “Yah you are right. I will go look for it” saying that she almost zoomed out of the great hall toward the Gryffindor tower.

She ran all the way and when she reached the portrait of the fat lady she yelled out the password scaring the poor woman. If someone had seen her at that moment they would think there was a fire somewhere. 

Well in truth there wasn’t a fire but something close enough. She didn’t want to turn up in Snape’s class without her homework it would be like showing up in a battle without having armors on. And she really didn’t want to get another detention especially not after the week she had. She didn’t know if she could keep her sanity if she had to go throw it again.

After few minute of frantic search of both her common room and her own room she found the parchment she was looking for under her bed. She let out a dip breath in relief until she noticed the clock showing her she was almost late for her first class. 

Harriet was absolutely sure professor McGonagall would not be glad if she showed up late for her class. And unlike Snape she never let any of her students of the hook just because they were in her house.

“Life is so unfair” she muttered out under her breath before she left the dorms to get herself in Transfiguration as quickly as possible. 

Taking a short cut she ended up in ground floor a little ways from class room 1B. She hurried to reach her destination when she saw a crowd gathered and there were a lot of whispers among the students who were standing in the crowed. And surprisingly there were students from all four houses and she distinctly heard the nasty snarling voice of Filch along with the hissing of a cat. Which Harriet assessed was coming from Mrs. Norris.

“Get back Bell. I will protect you” Harriet heard a defensive voice form the middle of the crowd. Even though the voice was steady it wasn’t brave and there was a hint of distress behind the tone almost like someone was trying to put up a front. Harriet tried to swiftly get throw the crowd to help however it was. When she finally managed to; what she saw was unexpected to say the least. 

There in the center of the crowd was a first year cornered into the wall clasping a small snake protectively to her chest. The girl wore the uniform of the Slytherin house and by the looks of it she was frightened and shaking. 

“Bell don’t be scared I won’t let this pruny creep lay a finger on you” the snake said hissing at Filch while the man only smiled nastily at the girl not minding the snake.

Harriet froze the moment it hit her that she was hearing the little snake speak not another of her pears. She wasn’t sure what she should do. After all it was a bad idea to stick up your nose into other house’s business especially Slytherin’s. Sure the little girl looked petrified, scared beyond words but someone from her own house would help her any moment now. After all there was plenty of them in the crowd so she shouldn’t worry.

The girl looked at the crowd with hopeful almost pleading eyes which were asking to be saved. But no one stepped forward to help, not even any of the Slytherin. 

“That little monster will make a great addition to my collection and you girly will spend the rest of your time in Hogwarts in detention hanging by a thumb in dungeon, if I can’t get you exiled that is” Filch sneered out while he was zeroing in on the girl, stretching his hand like crocodile’s jaw to garb the little creature in the clasp of the first year. And the expiration he was wearing was cruel and purely sadistic.

Before she knew it Harriet threw herself in front of the first year hiding the young girl behind her and steered down Filch almost daring him to take another step. She felt a pair of small hands clutching her robe from behind and the hands shook.

Harriet didn’t have any more doubt about defending the little girl. Slytherin or not this little girl needed her and she would be damned if she left her to fend for herself like she was until a few years ago, until she came to Hogwarts, until she met her friends. 

“What is going on here?” a distinct male voice spoke and Harriet instantly knew who it belong to and it did not vote well for her at all.

“Professor Snape” Filch said with a sinister smirk “so good of you to come” 

The crowd of students hastily parted to give the potions master a pathway to walk closer. Then he pointedly looked at the large number of student body just simply standing there watching the show “And why is there so many students out in the hall way and not in the class?”

The students there took that as their cue to hastily scramble before they themselves landed into detention alongside the two girls bound to be before too long.

“I should have known” Snape looked Harriet up and down before turning to Filch “What did she do this time?”

Filch started with glee “Potter is interfering…” 

“Sir if may I would like…”Before Filch could finish his answer Harriet protested. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to open her mouth but she couldn’t let a scared little girl be punished on her very first week of Hogwarts.

“You may not” Snape said in a sharp tone. Filch smiled showing off his rotting teethes.

Harriet stood there feeling defeated. She knew Snape didn’t like her at all, well if she was honest Snape most likely hated her but this was one of his student. And if he didn’t help her right now it could be disastrous. She slowly breathed out to keep herself calm, to keep herself form yelling at the cold blooded grisly git. 

But thankful she didn’t get the chance to blow up instead she was saved by the sight of the head of the Gryffindor house who was accompanied by the headmaster and Lockhart. Who was babbling until he spotted Harriet and gave her a toothy smile.

Harriet barley controlled herself from rolling her eyes at the man. She knew the man was daft but did he not have any common sense either. 

“Oh isn’t Harriet our very own ‘the girl who lived’. So how are you doing this morning? I must say I am beside myself with the anticipation of seeing you playing Quidditch this year” Lockhart said with a hearty smile acting rather nonchalant. 

Harriet couldn’t help but be shocked at the man, she was sure even a blind man could tell from a mile away how tensed the situation was but of course this blond moron didn’t have a clue.

“Severus is everything alright?” Professor McGonagall asked in a concerning tone. “Miss Potter would you like to explain, why are you in the hall way rather than in my classroom?” Professor McGonagall asked sternly when she noticed Harriet standing there.

“Mam I was on my way…” Harriet was silenced by a muffled sob. The little girl picked out from behind Harriet’s robe with a tear stained face. Professor McGonagall stared at her stunted and Snape looked a bit taken back by it.

“What is the meaning of this” Snape asked rather angrily but surprisingly not to Harriet instead he was looking at Filch. The care taker flinched at the ominous glare he received from Snape. 

“I think we should continue this discussion in my office” Dumbledore said placing a hand on Snape’s shoulder “Harriet dear if you would follow us”

“Yes professor” Harriet replied to the headmaster then she turned to look at the little girl “its okay Bell” she said with what she thought was a reassuring smile “Everything will be alright now”

Bell looked at Harriet with big blue eyes then relaxed a little but she didn’t let go of Harriet’s robe, instead she walked behind her looking at the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

The atmosphere of the headmaster’s office was tensed to say the least. Snape was emitting a menacing aura while other professors were watching the pair of girls intensely. That made the little Slytherin to hide behind Harriet all the more. She was still trembling and sniffing at same time trying to hold back her tears.

Harriet felt bad for the young girl. She knew Filch’s presents would make it worse than it needed to be. It was a well known fact that the caretaker detested the students and he was good at finding excuses for getting them into trouble.

Harriet discreetly sighed; she had no idea on what she was going to do now and the glares she was receiving from Snape made her want to run away and hide under her bed but she made herself stand her ground. She can’t be such a scaredy cat just because the scariest teacher in Hogwarts was glaring at her, for god’s sake she was a Gryffindor and she will not let her courage abandon her at a time like this.

So she took a deep calming breath and turned to look at the headmaster sitting behind his desk. It was half surprising to Harriet that the old wizard hadn’t offered them any lemondrops yet. Mind you she was thankful for that and not because she didn’t like sweets, she loved them especially because of Remus. He would always give her bars of chocolate whenever he was around but in headmaster’s case she was sure those candies were laced with something.

“You have 10 seconds to explain yourself” breaking the silence Snape growled but to whom it wasn’t clear. So Harriet thought it was best to wait before opening her mouth this time. 

That didn’t do well to improve the potions master’s mood and it was showing on his face. He opened his mouth again but stopped “Severus my boy you are scaring them” Dumbledore said calmingly then he turned to Harriet “now dear would mind telling us the whole story” 

“Forgive me sir but I am not sure myself” Harriet decided to be honest as she looked down at the girl still clenching her robe.

“That little monster has brought a vicious beast into the ground of Hogwarts” Filch said viciously “that thing almost did me in when I tried to take it from the little menace”

“Language Argus” professor McGonagall snapped at the caretaker “Don’t make me remind you use of inappropriate words in front of the student is prohibited” The deputy headmistress said with authority.

“But she and her beast are going around attacking other students” Filch said pointing a finger at the direction of the girls accusatorily “If she isn’t stopped…”

“Ma’am that isn’t true. Sam would never attack anyone” Before Filch could complete his sentence Bell spoke up peeking out from behind Harriet, she was still trembling “he was just trying to protect me” 

“And who is this Sam Miss. Moreno” Dumbledore asked smiling kindly at the terrified girl.

The girl went silent before she spoke again with a shaky voice “Sam is my familiar… he... he is an Opheodrys snake” her voice cracked “sir please don’t take him away from me. He is my only friend” she stared to sob.

“Now dear there is no need for you to cry” Dumbledore said with a soothing tone “would you be mind introducing Sam to us?”

It took few moments but Bell rubbed her tearstained eyes then nodded stepping out from behind Harriet. She took a step toward the headmaster and held up her right arm “come out” the soft command was barely audible but Harriet hard it, so she was the only one who wasn’t surprised or in Lockhart’s case in the brink of having a heart attack when a green scaled snake slithered out of Bell’s sleeves. The snake looked around the room first then he turned to the headmaster and inclined its head in greeting.

“He didn’t Attack any one sir” Bell said again her voice still shaky.

“She is lying, sir” Filch said with almost a screeching voice “she and her beast deliberately attacked Mrs. Norris” Harriet watched the man in disbelief, this whole incident was because one pet attacked another? She wanted to say something but Snape beat her to it.

“So your solution of the matter was to threaten one of my students in the hallway instead coming to me or to the headmaster” Snape snarled.

“Now now Professor Snape” Lockhart said wearing his usual smug smile “I think Mr. Filch had a point there, letting a dangerous creature roam around the school isn’t safe for any one. Beside he has the right to punish any rule barrackers” he turned to Harriet a winked at her. 

She couldn’t understand what the hell was wrong with their DADA professor; he was trying get a little girl punished for something that isn’t a crime or even something wrong. She was just trying to protect the only friend she had and Harriet could relate to that. And above all that, why the hell was he winking!

Controlling her irate Harriet spoke as politely as she possibly could “Actually sir he doesn’t, there aren’t any rules stating in the handbook that a student couldn’t have a snake as their familiar” She found out that bit of information back when her two best friends were at war because of their pets. Hermione recited every bloody rule involved pets from the handbook to make her point to Ron.

Lockhart’s broad smile faded a little at that statement “but snakes are dangerous and they can’t be controlled” 

“True snakes can’t be controlled but they can be loyal” Harriet said in a matter of fact tone. 

“How could you say that after… after the Basilisk” the man splattered indignantly.

“I can say this because I had an encounter with the basilisk. Even after all the centuries the basilisk stayed loyal to a master that no longer drew breath, it stayed patiently until it’s master’s heir came along” Harriet explained keeping her face straight. If she was being honest she never disliked snakes not even the basilisk. After all it was a snake that scared the crap out of Dudley on her very first visit to a zoo that alone made them likable creature in her book. And everything that happened in triwizard tournament helped her come to terms with her ability as a parseltongue. It was a part of her and she would not deny it anymore.

“Yes then it attacked all the muggle born” Lockhart’s smug expiration started to return with the statement.

“Yes it did but that wasn’t its decision” Harriet argued “It was only following orders given to it by a mad man. If the attack was its own decision than why did it wait for so long before acting on it?” she asked with a calm voice. She reminded herself with every breath that losing her temper and punching the blond moron wouldn’t solve anything. Still she was tempted to do just that but somehow she controlled herself.

Lockhart didn’t have an answer to that and looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

Meanwhile the headmaster was watching the discussion with twinkling eyes and more than anything he looked amused. On the other hand Snape and McGonagall was stunned to see once the brash Gryffindor who was famous for losing her temper, could speak with such calm and collected demeanor.

“That still doesn’t guaranty that this one is as loyal or safe to keep around” Lockhart said triumphant.

Harriet’s eyes fell down as if she was considering something while Dumbledore leaned slightly forward, his eyes was gleaming with anticipation to see how all of this will turn out. He would have intervened but he couldn’t help himself. 

Seeing no more answer coming from Harriet, McGonagall stepped forward when everyone hard a hissing sound.

“Hello Sam, I am Harriet Potter. Would you mind answering a few questions for me?” Harriet said hissing in parseltongue to the snake. 

The small green snake turned to face Harriet with wonder in its eyes “WOW! Didn’t think witches like you still existed” 

She gave the snake a smile “So Sam would you mind telling why did you attack Mrs. Norris”

“I didn’t attack the fur ball, she attacked my sweet Bell. We were just minding our business and on our way to bell’s first class when that crazy cat came and attacked her”

“Just like that?” the snake nodded his head firmly “you are not hiding anything, are you?”

“Of course not I sewer on my honor as Bell’s Knight”

“Then I must trust you on this” Harriet giggled then her expiration turned to serious “Sam may I ask for another oath?”

The snake looked at her cautiously as Harriet continued “Sam you don't need to be wary. i am not going to ask any thing unreasonable of you. I just need you to promise that you will not attack or harm anyone while you are on Hogwarts ground without a very good reason or in defense. If you do, I will also give you my word to do everything in my power to keep you and Bell from being separated”

“That is agreeable. I Sir Sam the protector of Lady Isabel Moreno, give my word that I shall not harm anyone on Hogwarts grounds unless it’s in Bell’s deafens” The snake said sincerely.

Harriet couldn’t believe it a snake would word an oath like a wizard would. She shook herself from the shock before speaking “Sam gave me his word that he will not harm anyone unless provoked” She wasn’t surprised to see that beside Dumbledore everyone was looking at her in alarm. 

“But it’s a venoms beast and surly it shouldn’t be trusted” Lockhart blurted out losing whatever little composer he had.

Snape said cooly in the middle of the blond man's shouting “I am sure professor Lockhart is extremely worried about the well being of our student so allow me to put his mind at rest, to my knowledge Opheodrys snakes do not carry venom”

“Then it is settled” the headmaster said clapping his hands together ones “Miss. Moreno you may keep your familiar Sam.” 

Bell’s face lit up as she got the verdict. She intently turned around and leapt up throwing her arms around Harriet hugging her tightly with her small hands.

“Thank you” Bell said with a relived sigh.

A smile formed on Harriet’s lips before she said “You’re welcome”

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat “Now I think both of you young ladies better be on your way for your classes” she said looking over her glasses, Harriet noticed she too was smiling.

“Yes ma’am” saying that Harriet put Bell down on her feet and excused herself then she hurried off to her transfiguration class. When she reached there it was void of any teacher but everyone was diligently doing their given task. Harriet quietly sneaked beside Hermione just in time for professor McGonagall’s return.

The classes went on like normal until lunch in the great hall. Apparently the incident of that morning spread threw out the school like wild fire and now Harriet was getting a tone of stare than usual.

“I heard you helped a Slytherin firsty this morning and that’s why professor McGonagall had to leave in the middle of the class” Ron asked chewing a mouth full of eggs. 

Harriet shrugged “I didn’t plan on it” 

“Harriet you do understand this will cause more gossip” Hermione said looking around the great hall.

“I couldn’t just leave the poor girl at Flich’s mercy; remember how he tried to get us into trouble every chance he got. He was trying to do the same thing with her too.” Harriet said, her shoulders slumped.

“That makes senses” Ron nodded his head.

“Yes but this might become troublesome on top of everything else” Hermione said with a concerned frown.

“Don’t worry Mione whatever happens the three of us can take care of it” Ron said with his goofy grin putting the other two at ease.

Later, after dinner when the trio entered the common room they met with more stares and there were groups of their dorm mates sitting around whispering among themselves.

“What’s going on?” Ron asked the crowd of people sitting around gossiping.

When there wasn’t any answer Harriet asked “Everything alright guys?”

There was a few muttering and whispers but no one spoke up or to them.

“Oi if you lot have something to say just say it.” Ron said irrtededly.

“A lot of our parents didn’t want us to come back this year” Seamus said getting up from his seat walking up to them followed by Dean.

“Why” Harriet asked bewildered.

“Oh let me see” Seamus said in mock pretend thinking “Because of you. Daily Prophet has been saying a lot of thing about you Harriet”

“And you believe that” Hermione asked is disbelief.

“It’s not like there was anyone there in the maze the night Cedric died, for all we know she killed him just so she could win” Dean joined in.

“Yah First she lies about Cedric’s death and Voldemort, then she goes and sticks up for a Slytherin she is a bloody traitor.” Seamus spat out accusatorily.

“Don’t you dear point fingers at her. You weren’t there, you didn’t had to go throw what she had to” Ron took a mincing step toward the sandy haired boy but stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Ron don’t” Harriet said to her best friend “This peace is a fragile thing, it’s an ever fleeting gift. So let it be, the truth will come out sooner or later but until then there is no need for forcing the harsh reality on them” then she turned to look straight at Seamus and Dean “I would appreciate if you don’t be little Cedric’s death. He died while facing Voldemort, brave and unyielding, he died a hero” she said with misty eyes fighting back her tears which were threatening to appear.

“And about me helping a Slytherin” She looked up, pointedly pined every one of her dorm mates with her piercing gaze “I would have done the same thing no matter what house that girl belonged from”

The common room fell silent and after a moment Harriet walked upstairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed and broke down crying, she thought she was coping alright but now she realized she was only fooling herself. It wasn’t a throbbing wound any more but a gaping scar which went deeper than any other she had. 

A\N: i want to thank IronCapsicle_95, kay++southern and everyone who were kind enough to cheer me on. i am glad that i decided to wright this story and not keep it to only to myself. :)


End file.
